


Blue Hour

by moachiii



Category: ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Cat Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character, More tags will be added once I figure out the plot, Mpreg, Namjin Soobin parents, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin loves Cat, Sorry Hueningkai, Super Model Yeonjun, Taehyun is hiding something, Twitter AU, Whipped Choi Soobin, You will probably get triggered about how dumb they are, chatfic kinda, e - Freeform, pinning, someone is preggo, this will get cute I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moachiii/pseuds/moachiii
Summary: It was Blue Hour when they met…(I’m bad at summary’s sorry)But to some this story up Confident Gay Cat Boi yeonjun accidentally meets Soft panicked gay SoobinFt. Annoyed/Cute/Scared  Taegyu, Stressed namjin Who replaced Soobin with Hueningkai, Messy Taegi, Rivals  Jikook Who are secretly in love, and single Hoseok  Who just wants to dance and is whipped for Hueningkai 😄 ft. mild social media BeefEnjoy!Oh!! And and a mild hybrid war going on! 💛
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim seokjin/Kim Namjoon/Choi Soobin, Min Yoongi/Kim Taehyung
Kudos: 12





	Blue Hour

Yeonjun didn’t think this through which wasn’t surprising considering this is Yeonjun we are talking about. He did things before thinking, acting on impulse so that’s why he didn’t think twice about shifting in an ally. Thinking he would not get caught. 

Yeonjuns shifted in public multiple times but not once has he been caught not thinking of the consequences. He didn’t care about the rules Yeonjun just wanted to have fun without being recognized. Yeonjun was a model he got famous after modeling for his cousins “V” clothing Line quickly gaining fans and attention. He was a supermodel on the rise with his face everywhere who wouldn’t recognize him? But Yeonjun didn’t care he wanted to live freely he already had this hybrid Secret saying on him. 

So that’s why Yeonjun on blast for letting a human see him shift “Why would you shift in an ally!” His cousin scolded mad that Yeonjun put himself and friends in danger who knows how evil that human was. They could of video tapped him, kidnapped him, blackmail him could of tracked him down, even killed him for Pete’s sake!! Humans weren’t the nicest to Hybrids if anything some humans even had pure hatred for the species. But is hasn’t all been like that there once was a time hybrids didn’t have to hide and where excepted by humans they each lived happily in there shared world.Then a tragic accident changed all that but that’s a story for a different chapter. “We need to wipe his memory” Taehyung stated yeonjuns eyes went huge 

“Wipe his memory!?” Yeonjun breathed out. “Wont that damage them or something?” “Can we even do that?” The Older sighed rubbing his temples “Its the only choice” he said stressed. Yeonjun sighed thankful he at least knew who had seen him shift or he would of been dead meat. He had made a mental note to thank Hueningkai when he saw him.

Yeonjun groaned out of confusion. How are we even going to swipe his memory? 

“Who’s got my baby stressed” Yoongi said walking into the office and greeting his boyfriend Taehyung. They had started dating a month ago and were in there honey moon faze. Like Yeonjun Yoongi was also a hybrid.

Taehyung sighed and greeted his boyfriend “hi yoongles” he said tiredly “What’s wrong baby” yoongi asked sensing the stressed smells from him. Taehyung groaned again. 

“Can we talk about this over dinner, I wanna eat” he said pouting cutely. Yoongi smiled “How can I say no to you~“ 

Yeonjun from the other end of the room looked at them disgusted “I’m right here you know”  
But the couple didn’t seem to care nor noticed too caught up in there own lovely relationship. “When I get a boyfriend I’m doing the same to you Yeonjun muttered ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out this story it will get better I promise 💛


End file.
